


Betrayal

by WinterDrake



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of defeating Miraak, what if the Last Dragonborn made a deal with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

As the howling wind tore through the night, the Dragonborn lay awake in her tent. The warrior was exhausted but her mind was too full to allow her the relief of slumber. She worried over Skyrim and the things that might happen during her absence. The woman would rather be there but she was currently on the island of Solstheim, hunting down the Dragon Priest that had sent two of his servants to kill her.

When the Last Dragonborn had learned of Miraak, she had been intent on defeating him for sending his cultists to murder her and trying to enslave the people of Solstheim. He didn't earn himself any sympathy when he attacked her on her first visit to Apocrypha and then stole several of her dragon souls back on Nirn.

However, now that the warrior knew Hermaeus Mora would make her his Champion if she succeeded, the woman could no longer bring herself to to continue with as much determination. Miraak's death would mean that she would end up taking his place. She would not allow that to happen.

Instead, the Dragonborn began to think as she delayed her inevitable encounter with Miraak. She knew she would have to face him once more, but maybe they would not have to fight to the death on the whim of an inhuman entity who only had everything to gain?

Skyrim was almost in a state of complete civil war, only delayed thanks to her intervention. Before the Dragonborn defeated Alduin, she had forced a Peace Council and negotiated a temporary truce between the Stormcloaks and the Empire. Both sides agreed to stay their hands until Alduin was defeated. Now that he had, both the Empire and Stormcloaks had resumed fighting and entreated their heroine to join them. Nothing she said could sway them to continue the peace and instead focus on the Thalmor.

The Dragonborn was at a loss on what she could do to unite Skyrim once more. She was conflicted and every day she hesitated in making her choice, the Thalmor gained advantage. Those damned elves were no doubt ecstatic that Skyrim was still weak and divided.

Skyrim's savior had a choice to make. She could join the Stormcloaks. But the woman did not like Ulfric and many of the policies on his side... Or she could join the Empire. But the Imperials had banned the worship of Talos and allowed the Thalmor into Skyrim.

The warrior felt both anxiety and stress as the days passed by. Her travels in Solstheim helped relieve some of those negative feelings as it kept her mind off of everything happening back on the mainland. She could think of nothing plausible that could work without much bloodshed on either side of Skyrim, That was, until now.

What if… What if she made a deal with Miraak. He was apparently thousands of years old and had the knowledge of Apocrypha at his fingertips for nearly as long. He didn't seem to want anything other than the island of Solstheim. The Thalmor would want to take the island as well. The ancient Dragon Priest would never allow that and he might be willing to stand against the elves for that reason.

The heroine was alarmed as to where her thoughts led her. How could she trust such a man? A traitor Dragon Priest? But the thought persisted. Miraak was known to have a silver tongue. He could sway people to his side using his voice, no doubt that was how he got his name, "Allegiance Guide". He had power, power enough to control dragons, as she had already seen. He had thousands of years to her paltry twenty four. He would undoubtedly be able to help Skyrim if she were able to get him onto her side.

Miraak would settle for nothing less than what he believed owed to him. Could she live with herself if she let her rival just take what he wanted, in exchange for his help?

The answer was yes. Though the Dragonborn would feel the guilt of such a decision her entire life, she would be willing to betray the trust of Solstheim's people as long as it was for the greater good. She would not allow herself to become a puppet of Hermaeus Mora and would do anything to stop Skyrim from ripping itself apart.

The Dragonborn closed her eyes then. She had a lot more thinking to do.

* * *

After meeting with the Skaal one final time, the Dragonborn returned to Miraak's temple. The Skaal wanted her to cleanse the rest of the All-Maker Stones before they would give up their secrets. If she destroyed the stones now, Miraak would never make any kind of agreement with her. This was the warrior's last chance to do as she wanted.

In front of the Earth Stone, the younger Dragonborn demanded Miraak speak with her. She felt silly, talking into the air but how else was she supposed to contact her foe? When nothing happened, she angrily whacked the Earth Stone with a blade. Still nothing. After waiting a considerable amount of time, and threatening to destroy his temple multiple times, Miraak finally appeared.

Her rival arrived in a flash of ethereal blue light as the Dragonborn watched on. Miraak's golden mask turned to face her. She could not discern what he was thinking but his menacing form and aura of superiority unnerved her as he faced her. The warrior had practiced what she wanted to say though.

"Ah, _Dovahkiin_. Why have you called upon me so? Do you wish to die so soon, _joor_?" It was impossible to see what Miraak was was thinking, with that odd mask obscuring his face. He appeared as a spectral apparition. The Dragonborn could see through him, like he was some sort of lich. The warrior was somewhat reminded of how Frea described her body, when she taken unwillingly into Apocrypha for the first time.

"You wish, Miraak." The Dragonborn straightened up, concealing her nervousness and spoke with more determination than she felt. "I'd like to make a deal with you."

"A deal, you say? Are you so afraid, _mal Dovahkiin_ , that you have already resorted to begging for your life?" Miraak's voice conveyed an air of haughty superiority. "Just what was Hermaeus Mora thinking when he chose you?"

"I'm not here to beg!" The Last Dragonborn snapped, her anger igniting thanks to Miraak's words. She did not _beg_. She had slain Alduin, the World-Eater. She was the Arch-Mage to the College of Winterhold, the Thane of every major hold in Skyrim! She had done _so_ much in her short life and it _burned_ to have her enemy insinuate she was a coward.

"Then what sort of deal are you here to make?" Miraak crossed his arms as he spoke to her, tilting his head. In front of him, the Dragonborn felt weak, almost like a child. She did not like the feeling. The woman took a deep breathe, allowing her anger to leave her as she exhaled. Then she spoke calmly, staring directly into the slitted eyes of Miraak's mask.

"I want you to swear that upon your release from Apocrypha you will not be cruel to the inhabitants of Solstheim. Killing can only be done if there is no other possibility and your enemies are a legitimate threat to you. _When_ the people fight you, I want you to try and solve the conflicts with diplomacy before any other means."

"Is that all?" Miraak mocked. "You know you shall suffer defeat at my hands in our fated battle, so you come to make demands of me?" The masked man was amused, to say the least. He had not been expecting this. He had seen that the Last Dragonborn had begun to falter from the path set by Hermaeus Mora. Was this why?

"I don't wish to fight you if I don't have to and I am not done with my demands." The younger Dragonborn continued. "I want you to release everyone from your enchantment. I want everyone to have free will. Though they will not have the option to choose who rules them, I want them to be free. I want you to stay away from me, my friends and any dragon I say you cannot kill... I also want your help. The Thalmor are a threat to the provinces of Tamriel. I want your help in defeating them and keeping Skyrim united."

Miraak laughed.

"I could kill you where you stand… Or make Solstheim's people, including your _friends_ turn on you. What makes you think I would do as you say? What could you offer me, _Nizah Dovahkiin_?"

"Solstheim" She said, not missing a beat. The Last Dragonborn did not think Miraak would accept so easily, or at all, but she was willing to try even though this was humiliating. "I will not interrupt your work in Solstheim, I will not destroy your temple, cleanse the rest of the All-Maker stones or slay any more of your cultists. In short, I will not interfere in any of your plans to return to this world... As long as you swear that you will follow the conditions I set."

Miraak laughed once again and the female Dragonborn bristled. He acted like she was nothing to him.

"You think me no threat to you Miraak but you are a fool!" The Dragonborn began hotly. "Do you think I won't be able to knock your temple down with my Thu'um? Do you think I won't be able to destroy those abominations you've erected over the All-Maker Stones? Hermaeus Mora would not have come to _me,_ offering to make _me_ his Champion in return for defeating you if he did not believe I had a chance!"

Miraak was silent a few moments as he appraised her.

"You are quick to anger, _joor._ " Miraak began. "I know you are a threat. You are young, strong and must believe you are oh-so-cunning if you are attempting to make a deal with me. But I have had years of experience while you are just like a hatchling, bumbling around with your eyes closed."

"You-"

"However," The Dragon Priest interrupted her. "You have defeated Alduin. As the Last Dragonborn, you have the Dragon God's favor. You have surprised me. I did not expect one such as you to be willing to come to me. But… _Dovahkiin_ … Are you really willing to trust the 'Traitor?'"

"I don't wish to become Hermaeus Mora's Champion. By killing you, I will be trapped in the same situation you are now in. Truly, I don't know if I can trust you but I am willing to take the chance… But if you betray me, I know I can defeat you, Miraak." She spoke with conviction, but in reality she was not entirely sure she could defeat him. She could almost feel that Miraak knew this. "So do you accept?"

"Not quite. You death would have allowed me to return to Nirn far faster than any other way. Without it, my return will be delayed but I might accept with some alterations to your demands. I do not believe you are offering me enough to equal what I must sacrifice. "

"What? I am offering you your freedom and Solstheim! What more could you want?"

"Silence. I will agree to your terms only if I am able to make several of my own."

"And what might those be?" The warrior grit out. She could feel herself lose any advantage she had. Miraak did not speak. He turned away and the woman waited impatiently as he thought. Before the silence could get too awkward, the the Dragon Priest finally spoke.

"You are asking far too much from me. You ask me to limit the the extent of my power and give up control over the people of Solstheim, to allow my enemies to wander freely without any form of retaliation and to help you in your war." Miraak neared the Dragonborn but she stood her ground and did not back away.

"My counter offer is this: On the agreement of this deal, you must leave Solstheim. You may not return until I call for you. Skyrim shall not touch Solstheim, you _will_ convince your province to leave Solstheim in my hands without interference. I will retain my right retaliate against anyone who threatens my rule. As for the bending the wills of the weak, I am only willing to free those that will accept me as their ruler. For the rest, I will contemplate some way to free them that will not allow them the means to fight me. As for me helping you, we can discuss what you can offer me when that time comes. I will not agree to such a thing in our current proposal."

"That's not…" This was not what she wanted. The warrior had hoped he would just agree or decline in completely, but she knew that would have been too easy.

"Well? Did you need some time to think about it?

The Dragonborn said nothing but she gripped her sword tight in her hand.

"I will give you time then. Return to my Temple two days hence. You can either accept or decline then. I will accept no other alterations from what I have stated. But remember, Dragonborn, I have much to offer this world upon my release. My power and wisdom would be a valuable asset against the Thalmor, as you seem to understand. All I ask for in return is this small icy rock and its people."

He disappeared then, leaving the Last Dragonborn alone.

* * *

She accepted, taking Miraak's hand to seal the deal. His grip was strong and his touch sent a shiver of unease through her. Part of her regret the decision then. Miraak was pleased, the warrior could tell.

Within days she was on a ship back to Skyrim, leaving the people of Solstheim to their new master and fate.

It was on that ship that the Dragonborn had her first nightmare about Solstheim. It would not be the last. The guilt of betraying the people of Solstheim would not leave her and she knew she deserved it.

* * *

Six months later, the Dragonborn was surprised by a pair of cultists nearing her on her way back to Whiterun. She had just finished the massive headache that was convincing all of the current faction leaders to leave Solstheim alone. They trusted her word, as she was Dragonborn, but she felt them judge her for not being the hero they wanted her to be. The woman knew they wondered how she could let Solstheim fall into a Dragon Priest's hand.

The cultists approached her steadily on their horses, their masks reflecting the sun. The Dragonborn unsheathed her sword while on horseback. She had not heard much news about the Solstheim since she had left. People rarely traveled back and forth so there was little information to gather.

"Peace, Dragonborn. We are only here to take you to Lord Miraak." A man spoke when she was within earshot.

"He is back then?" Dread filled her but she would have to face the consequences of her decision. She hoped everything would turn out for the better.

"Yes and he awaits your arrival. Come, we must make haste. It is unwise to make our Lord wait." The other man spoke now.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. _Your_ lord will have to wait. Give me several days to finish up and prepare." The warrior snapped. She had been on edge lately, all things considered. The cultists did not seem bothered by her .

"We will not make Lord Miraak wait. Come now or do not come at all." The cultists began to walk their horses away.

The Dragonborn cursed and trailed after them, urging her mount to follow.

* * *

The trip back to Raven Rock was terrible. The weather had been perfect and the ship had sailed without incident. It was the guilt and nervousness the Dragonborn felt that caused her such trouble. Her nightmares came back full force. The Skaal hurled insults at her, the people of Solstheim cursed her. She could always see their accusing fingers and eyes for staying idle and not defeating Miraak when she should have.

The cultists were quiet. They sometimes talked to each other but rarely said anything to her.

Finally, they arrived back to Solstheim. The Dragonborn felt like a coward as she hid her face with a helmet when she disembarked. She was wearing an entirely new set of armor and doubted anyone would recognize her.

Raven Rock was as she remembered it. The Dragonborn could see Nords, Dunmer and other races working alongside each other. As she followed the cultists into town, she saw that people shopped, kids played, guards patrolled. No one looked or acted like those zombies at the All-Maker Stones.

"Nothing has changed since Miraak took over?" The Dragonborn asked Miraak's servants as she followed them.

"It is Lord Miraak to you." The cultist corrected. "And the people of Raven Rock willingly swore themselves to Miraak after witnessing his power. There are not many who are willing to defy the true Dragonborn with several dragons in his service."

"What of his enemies? What does he do to them?"

"His enemies are imprisoned and offered the chance for freedom if they work. If they refuse, Lord Miraak blesses them with his Voice and they are made to work."

"So they are enslaved for the rest of their lives."

"The Glorious Lord is merciful. After one year of servitude, Lord Miraak will free them as long as they swear their loyalties to him."

"Merciful my ass." They would have no choice. Either be ruled by him or forced to work for him under some kind of enchantment. And that was her fault. But at least it looked like Miraak was following the conditions she had set. It was a bit of a relief.

* * *

Miraak's temple was complete. It was a sight to behold. Freshly constructed, the building looked regal and beautiful. The cultists and the Dragonborn arrived inside, with no questions asked. Several men and women the Dragonborn passed by on her way inside were obviously under the control of Miraak's Bend Will Shout. The woman felt pity for them and her hands itched to find a way to free them. But she would not.

Once inside, one cultist left while the other led the Dragonborn to a newly constructed wing of the temple. She passed by several empty bedrooms and what looked like an armory. Stopping before a room, the cultist turned to the warrior.

"You will bathe." The robed man stated.

"What?"

"You're filthy. I will not allow Lord Miraak to suffer your presence as you are. Bathe and dress in what we provide for you. A servant will be arriving with suitable clothes. I will take you to our Lord when he has time for you." The man opened and held the door for her.

"Fine." With an irritated sigh, the Dragonborn entered the bathing chamber and the man left. To be honest, the woman hadn't really wanted to appear in front of Miraak covered in dirt and sweat. A bath might also give her time to settle her nerves. She locked the door and dropped her stuff near it.

The room was small and contained large metal tub and a curtain that could be pulled around it. The woman found that a faucet that allowed cold water to fill the tub. Seeing the scorch marks on the bottom of the tub, she figured out that she was to heat up the water by using her flame spell. That cultist could have explained this to her, but he probably didn't care if the new arrival bathed in freezing cold water.

* * *

The Dragonborn _really_ didn't want to wear what had provided for her. The robes she had been given were very similar to what the cultists wore but also bore a resemblance to Miraak's. They wanted her to wear _his_ colors _._

The proud warrior wasn't going to wear them and she was furious when she found that her clothes and armor had been taken away while she had been bathing. The servant had unlocked the door to drop off the robes and took away her clothes and armor. Her pack and weapons had been left alone, thankfully. She didn't have a choice but to wear the robes unless she wanted to walk around the temple naked.

Dressed, with weapons equipped once more, the Dragonborn angrily stalked out of the bathing room to find a female cultist waiting outside. It was time to meet Miraak.

* * *

The First Dragonborn wore a different set of robes. They were a similar style to his previous ones but these ones were deep black with crimson and gold designs. The Dragonborn had been taken into the hidden dining room, deep inside the temple. This was where Miraak and his conspirators must have dined and planned their betrayal thousands of years ago. Miraak sat at the head of the table, a sickly golden and green hued staff leaning against his seat.

"Welcome, _mal Dovahkiin_." His voice sounded as it always did, arrogant though the woman could detect a note of pleasure in his voice. It made her wonder how he felt to be free from such a place as Apocrypha, after spending so long trapped there.

Miraak gestured for her to sit across for him. A place had been set for her before him, with a plate of food and a cup. Whatever was on her plate smelled good. It was meat, but the Dragonborn could not identify the type or what kind of herbs it was garnished with. She sat down but did not touch the food.

"I see that you're back in the flesh. Hermaeus just let you leave?" The warrior tried to speak offhandedly but in reality she was curious.

"Of course not but there would have been no other outcome. He could not stop me." There was more to this than what he revealed but female Dragonborn did not want to give Miraak the satisfaction of making her ask what exactly happened.

"Hmph. Still can't admit to yourself that I could have?"

"You would have tried." Miraak responded cooly before changing the subject. "Now that you are here, we can discuss business." He said nothing about her state of dress and the Dragonborn was secretly thankful.

"I'm sure you know that the Thalmor are a threat to you as well. Why can't you just help me fight them? It's in your best interest as well as mine."

"I want those elves destroyed but seeing as I have the advantage here, I will not hesitate to take it. You need me. It will cost you."

"What do you want then?"

" _Your_ help."

" _Me_? You need my help with something? Has the great and powerful Lord Miraak finally learned that he is not as powerful as he claims to be?"

"You should speak to me with more respect. You are the one that needs me far more than I need you, after all."

"I apologize, _Lord_ Miraak _._ " She couldn't help the tone she took. "Now, what do want my help with?"

"The Skaal." Hearing him mention Frea's people had the Dragonborn freeze. She felt a sense of dread. They would have assuredly not taken Miraak's return laying down.

"What have they done?" The Last Dragonborn asked stiffly.

"Nothing serious. Yet. They are planning to attack my temple and thanks to the conditions you set, I cannot deal with them in my preferred method. This is where I need you."

"To do what? They probably hate me. What can I do that you can't?." She was not able to suppress the bitterness she felt at the thought of their hatred.

"I could deal with them but I prefer that you do so. You will speak with them and convince them serve me. They are honorable and will not break a vow sworn. I would like to meet with their shaman to seal the deal. If they refuse, let them know what fate that awaits them if they continue to defy me."

"If I do this, you will help Skyrim?"

"No. For me to join your war, I will require more. Think of this as your first trial as to whether or not you are deserving of my help."

"I should have just killed you."

"That chapter has long since closed and you have lost your chance. You have allowed me to conquer Solstheim with ease. I must thank you for that."

"What else must I do then, after I speak with the Skaal?" What more did this man want from her?

"If you would like to be able to call on me, then I would like to be able to call on you. When I summon you, you shall come to Solstheim."

"Why?"

"To serve me, of course." Miraak could see the anger blazing in the Last Dragonborn's eyes as he continued. He enjoyed having power over her. "I will not call you but a few times a year. In those times you will stay here for a fortnight and offer your power to me."

The Dragonborn was torn at such a request. What would he make her do?

"I will not ask you to harm or betray anyone, unless you wish to." Miraak said, as if reading her thoughts. "Your presence, on my side, will help me keep the Solstheim's people under my control. I may have a few other tasks for you but nothing that should cause you such moral conflict."

"And then you will help Skyrim?"

"And then I will help Skyrim." He echoed and affirmed. "And I may offer you some of the knowledge I gained in Apocrypha... As long as you behave."

Sighing and bowing her head, almost in shame. The Last Dragonborn accepted.

"Excellent." Miraak stood up from his seat. "Your meal is not poisoned, _Dovahkiin_. Enjoy it before you must journey once more."

* * *

The Skaal were rightfully angry. She could see the hate-filled eyes of her nightmare now in reality. Frea looked like she would attack her at any moment but was resisting it. The Skaal warrior turned and walked away before the Dragonborn could speak.

The inhabitants of the village refused to speak to her but the Dragonborn was persistent. She Shouted, allowing her voice to reverberate in the air. The Skaal came then, armed, at her show of power.

The Dragonborn revealed to them that Miraak knew of what they were planning. She told them of the extent of his power, what they needed to do now and what would happen if they refused. They had no choice but to swear loyalty to Miraak and she would have to convince them of that before they did anything that would have Dragon Priest retaliating.

The Dragonborn admitted to them why she had abandoned their people.

It took a while but the Dragonborn was triumphant. The Skaal understood but did not forgive her. They told her as much. They blamed her for their loss of freedom but Storn Crag-Strider eventually swore to meet with Miraak.

The Last Dragonborn left their village, hating herself.

When woman returned to the temple, she found that Miraak was gone. She was glad.

Another servant approached and revealed that Miraak had gone to deal with some berserkers and rieklings up north. The cultist said Miraak would not be back for some time and she may leave if she wished.

She did.

* * *

One Dragonborn had the ability to save Skyrim from Alduin, a second Dragonborn could be just what was needed to save Skyrim from itself and the Thalmor. In the end, what she had done was right… Right?

As the female Dragonborn headed back onto the boat with a heavy heart, someone approached.

It was a cultist. She was tall, feminine and bowed gracefully when she approached the Dragonborn.

"A gift, _Dovahkiin_. From Lord Miraak." The cultist pressed a wrapped package into her arms.

"I don't want anything from _your_ Lord." The Dragonborn growled.

"Take it. Do not anger _our_ Lord." Miraak's cultist responded. The Dragonborn could swear she could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

Watching the cultist turn on her heel and walk away, the warrior thought about tossing the package into the sea but decided against it. It was heavy and wrapped beautifully and the Dragonborn was slightly curious as to what it could be.

She warrior boarded the boat with the gift. Once at home, instead of opening it, she tossed the package into a chest.

* * *

It had taken an enormous amount of time and effort to set up a second Peace Council but the Last Dragonborn was proud of herself for accomplishing it. Many times she had felt like bashing her head against a wall when stupid, hard-headed Men and Mer would not listen to reason but she had done it.

She found herself envious, however.

Miraak had talent for persuasion far better than anyone she had encountered. Though he mocked them and showed little respect, the Peace Council listened. When someone was angered, Miraak would put them in their place. When they attempted to leave, Miraak would convince them to stay in his own way. How could the Dragonborn not be envious of the man when he could do what she could not? The Imperials and the Stormcloaks actually _listened_ to him _._

The First Dragonborn seemed to know of every facet of the Thalmor conflict even if he had not been on Nirn to see it. It seemed he had kept up on Tamriel's politics in Apocrypha.

In this one meeting, Miraak had done more than she could in years. She tried her best to persuade both sides to work together or at least to some agreement against the Thalmor but she had not succeeded. But Miraak was succeeding.

Miraak barely looked at her throughout the council. He did not even speak to her once before he left. She herself was not given much time so speak at all, other than the one time to introduce Miraak. After that, the older Dragonborn had made himself the center of attention. It almost felt like everyone had forgotten about her. Never had the Dragonborn felt so useless.

After the council, the female Dragonborn did not stay. She went up to the peak of The Throat of the World. Not to mope, of course. Just to think.

Paarthurnax could easily read her and asked her what was wrong. Alduin's former general did not trust Miraak but he respected the  _Dovahkiin's_  decision.

"Do not feel dejected,  _Dovahkiin_. The First has many thousands of years upon you. In those years trapped inside Apocrypha, what else could he do but hone his abilities and learn?" Paarthurnax reasoned.

"I know but I can't help but feel useless when everyone seems to listen to this...  _Kroniid_  more than they ever did me. Did I make the right decision helping Miraak?" She began to wonder if she would now fade into obscurity. Miraak seemed better than her on every level.

"There is no room for regrets. The consequences of your actions must now unfold.” His voice was almost scolding. He paused before speaking again. His voice becoming more comforting. “I will say that I do believe in you,  _Dovahkiin._  You would not have made this choice in haste. The consequences need not be terrible.”

The Dragonborn sighed, knowing Paarthurnax was right. His words did lighten her mood a little. The woman truly did think she made the best decision she could at the time. If it did end up being wrong, she vowed to do everything she could to fix it.

* * *

She didn't open that package until she was back at home. Once the Dragonborn did, she did wish she had thrown it into the sea. Inside the opened box was a mask. A Dragon Priest mask, to be specific.

It was different than the regular ones, just like how Miraak's was different. Her's was gold like the First Dragonborn's. But instead of having aspects of Hermaeus Mora, the mask was more draconic. Touching it, the Dragonborn could feel several sorts of powerful enchantments on the mask. She couldn't tell what they were and she wasn't planning on testing them out.

Shuddering, she placed the mask back in the package and tossed it back into the chest. There was a note but she ignored it. She'd deal with it later, likely when _Lord_ Miraak called for her once more. No doubt he would expect her to wear it.

Sighing, the Dragonborn hoped to all the Gods that she had made a wise decision. She equipped herself and left the house, on her way to the College of Winterhold. Several of the new apprentices had tried out spells beyond their level. Again. This time, several unbound dremora had been summoned and trapped inside the Midden before they could cause havoc in Winterhold. It was up to her to send them back to Oblivion. It would not take long and it was an almost welcome distraction.

If only this situation with the Skyrim, the Thalmor and Miraak would be as easy to handle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is probably a lot of OOCness, sorry!
> 
> I didn't name my character because most names are race-specific and I wanted readers to be able to imagine their protagonist… Also because I couldn't think of a good one. xD
> 
> Please let me know of any errors or mistakes. Thanks!


End file.
